garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Fields
Energy Fields are Aelita's main weapon on Lyoko. They had been fully developed in the third season during their three-week summer vacation. They first appeared in the episode Straight to Heart. Jeremie said she developed this new power on her own during the holidays, making her just as able to fight as the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Use and operation A field of pure deep pink-colored energy appears as small orbs floating within an inch of Aelita's open palms. She points the palm of her hand to a target, and the sphere fires at the target. They are slower than Odd's Laser Arrows, and somewhat easy to dodge, but don't need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy a monster. Usually when Aelita creates or throws a ball, she shouts "Energy Field!" When the sphere hits on an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is immobilized, gets covered in dark pink electricity, and then explodes. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he/she will be immediately devirtualized. A single sphere with a single blow can usually devirtualize anything, with some exceptions. Aelita has a technique of joining two spheres, creating a small semi-impenetrable shield. However, for Megatanks, the shell must be open for her to attack. The Megatank shell usually deflects the energy fields, but if Aelita is able to hit the interior, then the tank will be destroyed. The energy fields are so strong that two of them can destroy the Circular Laser used by the Megatank, causing them to fall apart like glass. This was demonstrated in False Lead. In the fourth season, Aelita has learned to expand her energy fields, making them much stronger and more effective on Lyoko. She was able to devirtualize William, who was possessed by X.A.N.A., with two or three shots. The Energy Fields can be combined with creativity to make a large-scale shield. If an energy field hits something invisible, it will become visible. In episode Skidbladnir, Aelita used both hands to make an energy field about 1 meter in diameter. She devirtualized X.A.N.A.-William in one hit with it. She does the same thing again against the Kolossus in Cold Sweat. When Aelita was carrying to Earth as a Specter, the Fields became more powerful. For example, an Energy Field on Earth can cause an explosion that would destroy a decent portion of X.A.N.A.'s robot army, as opposed to only hitting one target at a time on Lyoko. In Code Lyoko: Evolution, although some changes occurred to Lyoko, Energy Fields are still Aelita's main weapon and remain equally powerful and effective. In episode Rivalry, Aelita learned to create and launch her energy fields as a large dome-shaped barrier, which was able to reveal an invisible Tarantula. However, it was unable to destroy the Tarantula. Appearance Energy Fields are spheres of electricity that can vary in size, are colored deep pink, and have a gelatinous physical composition. On Earth, they are orange glowing spheres surrounded by a yellowish red aura and four yellow rays. In Evolution, they are the same, although the animation of its gelatinous composition is more realistic. Trivia *The Angel Wings could be made of a similar energy to the Energy Field. *Aelita opens her palm in straight form when firing an Energy Field, but in Code Lyoko Evolution, she doesn't do it anymore. *In Canine Conundrum, Aelita's Energy Fields, (When combined together) are able to absorb X.A.N.A. William's Zweihander energy waves. *It is shown in Espionage that Aelita's Energy Fields are effective on Ninjas, eliminating 3 consecutively. *Two Energy Fields can create a blinding flash, as seen in Espionage. Gallery Seasons 3-4 Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's first Energy Field. 12.El Campo de Energia atacando a un monstruo.png|A Creeper hit by an Energy Field. 11.El Campo de Energia siendo creado y lanzado.png|Aelita attacking. Energy.jpg|An Energy Field up close. 13.Tecnica escudo del Campo de Energia.png|Using an Energy Field as a Shield in Season 3. 14.el Campo de Energia destrullendo el laser del Megatank.png|Attacking a Megatank and breaking it's beam with the Energy Field. 10.Campo de Energia.jpg|Aelita ready to fire in the Ice Sector in Season 3. XANA Aelita fires energy field.jpg|Firing energy field while possessed. 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png|About to launch one in Season 4. Sin título.png|Aelita makes an Energy shield to protect herself. 484px-Aelita_1087.jpg|She gets ready to fire at X.A.N.A.-William in William Returns. William Returns Energy field about to hit William.png|William about to get hitted by the energy field. William Returns William dodge energy field.png|William dodge the energy field easily. Aelita megatanks4.jpg|Blocking Megatank's laser with energy field in Season 4. Energy field.jpg|Firing an Energy Field in the Forest Sector. 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png|Her Energy barrier, used from Energy Fields, are yellowish in color. 20.5.png|A Tower visible to the energy field Giant Energy Field.png|A giant energy field about to be launched at X.A.N.A.-William. Aelita Lab Energy Field.jpg|An energy field used when on earth. 23.jpg|Aelita as a Spectre using an Energy Field. 23..png|The Energy Field's colors are orange and yellow when used on earth. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized before she got to chance to fire with her Energy Fields. Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png|Aelita prepares to avenge Odd in Hard Luck. 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Aelita about to fire an Energy Field while in the air. Easilydefault.jpg|Aelita generates Energy Fields in both hands in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Evolution Sin_títu.png|An energy field in Season 5. 26.png|Two energy fields heading toward a Krab in Evolution. 26..png|New shield in Code Lyoko Evolution. Aelita using her shield Evolution 7.png|Aelita using her shield to protect herself and Ulrich from the Blok wall. ca:Bola ďenergia es:Campo de energía fi:Energiakenttä fr:Champ de force pt:Campo de força Category:Weapons Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Things appear in game